Eliana
by ElianaLover22
Summary: When Liz finally gets to have her lover, Ari, would it last? What would happen when Liz's mom turns on them?
1. Chapter 1

**ELIANA (LIZ + ARI)**

**Hey guys! My first story so i hope u like it! My stories are mostly going to be based on Liz and Ari so yeah, I hope you enjoy them! This is all going to be in Liz's POV.**  
**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Thank you! :)**  
**By Jade.H.**

**Chapter One**

I sat in her car, staring at the parked car in front. Bored as heck.

*_Bzzzt Bzzzt_*

Ari had texted her. It read: "_Hey Liz! Can I come over 4 a while? I got to talk to u... xxx Ari_"  
What did she want? But whatever it was, I knew this wasnt going to be very good. I texted her back: "_Anytime Ari! What is wrong though? xxx Liz :)_"  
I waited for about 15 minutes waiting for an answer. I got out of the car and went inside. The house was empty - not quite suprising since it always was.  
I started to get worried... She never usually took this long to answer. I tried texting her again: "_Ari, u there ? I'm starting to get worried!_"  
As soon as I hit '_enter_', there was a knock on the door. Must be Ari. I got up and went to the door to find the little redhead crying. "Oh my god , what happened Ari?" I asked. I could tell she was starting to get cold so I grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. After a minute of crying, she finally answered. "I-it's just that... Jai broke up with me!" She cried. Oh god. Poor Ari. I knew she shouldn't of trusted that guy! He seemed kind - but there was something suspicious about him. "We broke up last night!" She wailed.  
"Dear god Ari! I'm soo sorry! I knew you shouldn't of trusted that stupid guy! Don't worry Ari, there are plenty of other peaple arpund the world!" If only  
that one person was me.  
"I guess you're right Liz. I'm sorry i didn't listen to you! I will always listen to you in the future! I'll never ignore you again!" She promised. I cradled  
her in my arms. "It's okay Ari. It wasnt your fault. Nothing was." I reasured her. Then I had an idea. Hopefully it would cheer her up. "Hey Ari, I know what we can do!"  
She stared at me, still sobbing. I knew she was waiting for an answer. "How about we do that live stream that you've been begging to do?" I asked. Her face lit  
up. "I would love to! Thanks Liz!" She smiled.  
"Anytime. How bout we clean you up a bit?" We got up to the bathroom and I cleaned up the make-up that had been spread all over her face. It was killing me  
to be this close to her and not be able to kiss her, hug her and love her like i've been longing to do. One problem. She's the most straitest person you could  
ever get! But i still loved her. I have tell her today... maybe after the livestream.

Thirty Minutes Later  
_

I texted Matt as soon as I was alone. He already knew about my crush on Ariana. He knew almost everything! He was my best friend, along with Ari. It read: "_Hey Matt! Ari has come over & ive been wandering if i should tell her about 'you know wut'. wut do u think? -Liz_"  
It didn't take him too long to reply. I was quite suprised at his reply. He said: "_U shouldnt tell her, Liz. U should just go for it! Kiss her and see wut happens! -Matt_"  
I replied: "_Oh god Matt! Wut if she hates me? what if i would ruin the most best friendship anyone could ever have? u must be out of ur mind!_"

He said it was my choice and he never texted me again. Till tommrow at least. As soon as i heard Ari coming back, I quickly hid my phone and laid  
onto the back of the couch. "You took a while." I said.  
"Bad stomouch." Was all she had replied. I sat down and played the movie that we were watching. It was called: "Pitch Perfect". It was our fav movie. Well one of them  
at least. Ari has got like a billion of them. Almost uncountable. Then i felt her arm wrap around mine as she layed her head onto my shoulder. It was killing me  
'cause of the fact i couldnt kiss her - like i longed to do. After the movie we headed upstairs to my room for the livestream i promised that i would do  
with Ari. As we scrolled through the song request that our fans had sent us, we saw this link that someone sent.  
It said: "_ ArianaGrande LizGillies here's your shipping stories ;)! Eliana_"  
We gasped as it read through one of them. At least Ari did. I tried to gasp convincingly, but i think Ari noticed that it was a fake. I hesitated for a moment.  
"Why do our fans want us to go out? That is wierd. And VERY awkward!" I said - still failing to be convinceing. But i couldnt help it! I wanted them to be real  
so darn bad! Ari giggled. "Yeeeeeaaaaah... no matter how much you guys want us to go out, we are NOT lesbians!" Ari said, convinceingly - but i think she meant  
it. It hurts me so bad that she has to say these things and mean it. We came across some song requests to sing "I Kissed A Girl" - wich made things incredably  
awkward. "I Kissed A Girl And I Liked It. It Tasted Of Cherry Chopstick!" We sung just before we ended the livestream. We were still singing it, even after the  
live stream ended, until i was cut off - cut off by soft lips against mine. It lasted only two seconds - but it meant something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Jade here! Here's chapter two of Eliana ;). Sorry for the spelling mistakes! Enjoy! ;P**

Chapter Two

"Oh my god!" Ari said. She paced up and down the room and sat on my  
bed. I went up to her. She was sitting down, her head in hands. "Oh my god! What did I just do?" She mumbled. I stared at her for a moment before i replied.  
"You only kissed me! Whats the big deal?" I asked. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god Liz! Dont say that out loud!" She screamed. My heart never breaks, but this  
time it did. Shattered into tiny peices and scatttered everywhere just like it isnt anything imprtant. "Whatever, Ariana!" i never call her by her full name. Never.  
But this time i really got pissed. I ran out of the room, my eyes swelling. I sprinted into my moms room and into the hidden compartment. It was like a mini extra room.  
And no-one else knew about it. It was the only thing that had the words 'Liz Gillies' all over it. I just sat there, crying my eyes out and listening to my songs.  
Then finally that one song came on. It reminded me of Ari. It was all true. I wish i could sing it to her.  
I sung it in my head:

"Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying.  
She's soo beautiful, and i tell her everyday.  
i know, i know when i complement her, she wont believe me.  
its so, its so said the paper she dont see what i see.  
but evertime she asks me do i look okay i say...

when i see your face, theres not a thing that i could change  
cos girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,  
cos girl ur amazing just the way yo-"

I was cut off footsteps along with worried calls of my name coming from outside. I quickly rubed the tears from my eyes - as if that worked. I went outside to face Ari.  
"Oh my god Liz! I'm so sorry i hurt you! Were you crying?" She cried, worried as heck. I stared at her. I wanted to run away. But i couldnt. i was frozen. Stuck there -  
glued to the ground. After thirty seconds, I spoke. "I-I... Love you." There. I let it out. Finally after years and years of holding it back, I did it. Her eyes softened.  
"I love you too, babe." She replied. My heart skipped a beat. She finally said it. The three words i've always been waiting for. I fell into her arms and hugged her tight.  
But she pulled away. "Lets go to yor room instead." She winked. My eyes softened as i let my musces relax. When we got upstairs, we collapsed onto my bed. Ari climbed on  
top of me and started ghosting her lips over mine, teasing me. I pulled her into a deep, hard kiss and put my hands on her hips, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.  
She pulled away. "Not now babe. Later." I nodded. "Okay babe, I love you." I replied. In return, I softly placed my lips on top of hers. She moaned as i pushed her  
slim body towards mine. She liked it. I could tell. We broke the kiss as soon as we heard foorsteps coming from outside my bedroom door. "Must be my mom." I said. "Hey  
mom!" I called. She ignored me and went back downstairs. "How bout we go to mine?" Ari asked. It was better than being here with my mom. It was great at Ariana's house!  
Joan, Ari's mom, always treats me like family, always knows what to say. Just like my mom. Well, at least like how my mom USED to be. Now she's always at work and never  
at home. It can get very lonely at times. "Sure!" I said, smiling.

ten mintes of a long drive later...  
_

As soon as we arrived at Ari's house, I smelt the dilishous smell of beef in the kitched. Wasnt the healthiest meal, but i liked it. "Hey Joan! Nice to see you again!"  
i greeted. "Hey mom! Whats cooking?"  
"Nice to meet you again Liz! How are you? Oh, uh we're having beef with carrots and wotnot tonight." Joan replied.  
"Yipee!" Ari squeeled. "Come on Liz, lets go upstiars to my room." I followed her up the steep stairs, trying to resist staring at Ari's small, petite ass. We finally  
got to Ari's room, wich was full of fowers and Catz & Dogz pics on the walls. Speaking of Catz & Dogz, i remember that old film that i wached when i was a kid.  
It aint very good now... since the moving of the animated animals were all cracklling and wotnot. But things pass by. "Nice pics. Reminds me of that rubbish film  
called Catz & Dogz when i was a kid." I said, giggling. Ari giggled aswell. After a few hours of playing games and sharing kisses, Ari's parents finally went to bed.  
It took a while for them to go to sleep, but they did eventually. I kissed Ari softly and firmly. She pulled me down on the bed and climbed on top of me - but i managed  
to fight for the top. I pinned Ari down and stared into her eyes. "You sure you wanna do this?" I asked. She hesitated. "I'm sure babe," She replied, with a long grin on her face. I teased  
her by ghosting my lips over hers, causing her to get hornier. I pushed her into a deep, hard kiss, almost bruising each of our lips. We swapped places so Ari was now  
on top of me. We quickly pulled away as we heard footsteps coming from outside. "Are you two still awake?" Joan asked.  
It was Ari that was the first one to speak. "Yeah, Liz couldnt get to sleep so we just started chatting until she was  
tired." Ari replied. Joan walked into the room. She stared at us suspiciously. "Okay then. If you two need anything, I'll  
be awake in my room. kay?" Ari nodded and walked out of the room. "Well thats our chances ruined for tonight!" I giggled.  
"Yeah. Oh well. Hey do you know any time where your house is gonna be empty for the whole night?" She asked. I hesistated,  
trying to get back the dates my mom said she'd be away. "Um... Next Monday. My moms going to be away for a few weeks from  
then. Ari smirked. "Then Monday it is. We're going to have a LOT of fun." Ari wispered, adding a wink to it. We giggled.


End file.
